Twisted Promises
by Mekuru
Summary: Shana has a strange dream, though she can't remember. Kazumi knows more than she lets on, but is quiet about it. WHO is hurting her Myoopi? - Shana/Yuji & Other Pairings -
1. Chapter 1: Her First Day

**Disclaimer**: We DO NOT own Shakugan no Shana or any of its characters.

**AN: **Hello! This will be my second fic, but my first split story.

Why? I, B-chanz, will be doing Shana's parts throughout this story. Satiety will be doing Yuji's parts. And a few of the other characters in the Anime as well.

How will this work? We will each post up chapters for each character and if they need to interact within the story, we work it out.

I haven't seen much of these going on, but this will be like two stories meshed into one which makes a plot as an end result.

I don't know about Satiety's use for thoughts, but all thoughts for my chapters will be formatted in _italics_ as well as any emphasis on words that they do. For example, "What do _you_ think?"

For my flashback scenes they will be start and end with four X's, like so:

XXXX

_And will also be italicized. And any thoughts while in flashback/dream scenes will be _like this. _Think of it as a vice versa legend._

XXXX

I guess that about does it on my part for an introduction. You _could_ always read my other fic, but that chapter will go on later. And I know it's been a couple of months since I updated it, but College started and I had little time to do so.

Lov,

B-chanz

P.S. This is not based on the Japan school year.

* * *

Twisted Promises

Chapter 1

* * *

She muttered under her breath as someone accidentally bumped their backpack into her shoulder. She nodded silently as they apologized. _Typical._ Shifting the weight of the bag on her lap, she watched as the scenery changed from just an area full of houses to one of an area full of schools, malls, and other types of buildings.

This was her daily morning ride on the transit bus, but something was off. It could have been due to the fact that it was the first day of senior year. No, that wasn't it. It was the new bus driver. She had gotten used to the fact that the elderly man, whom she had gotten to know very well, would be driving the eighteen bus for a very long time, but it seems even he had to retire at some point.

"How long have you been riding the bus?" The new bus driver voiced his question out loud. It was early in the morning, about 7:15 am and since there were only two passengers, herself and the backpack kid, she figured he was speaking to her since she sat at the front.

"Um…since my pre-school days...?" She left her sentence hanging and the bus driver picked up on it.

He smiled. "You can call me Kantaro." The bus turned left.

She nodded appreciatively. "I've been riding the bus since I was young, Kantaro-san."

"Hm. Kantaro-san. I haven't been called that since I married my wife," he let out a hearty laugh and she couldn't help but smile, "so don't let her find out you're calling me that." He winked playfully and she nodded.

"Did you just start today?"

"Why, yes." He turned the bus right this time. "Yamada-san retired a week ago and since I know my way around the area, I decided to drive people around." Kantaro paused. "I didn't know I'd be having such nice passengers this early in the morning."

She missed his last statement as her thought was replaying that Yamada Manzo had retired not that long ago. Out of habit, she pulled the contraption to signal she was getting off. When she looked up, her school was in plain view. "I'll see you again tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place." He smiled as if to hold back a chuckle, pressing the breaks to halt the large piece of transportation.

"Akagi Shana." She gave a hint of a smile before getting off. Shana turned around briefly. "See you."

Kantaro watched her for a few minutes as she walked up to the school gates. He shook his head, closing the doors of the bus, and began driving away. Something about her last name joggled his memory.

The hallways were still empty, a few students here and there. They were most likely heading towards their new class of the new school year. It wasn't as if anything had changed from the previous start of the year. This was one of the few times the floor was actually sparkling clean with wax, but that will soon disappear once the usual hustle and bustle of students made their way through the school.

Over at the shoe lockers, one student spotted another and decided to make his presence known. "Yoshida-san! Morning!" Said girl turned on her heels after placing her outdoor shoes in her locker.

Yoshida Kazumi, a girl with light brown hair that reached an inch below her ears, bangs just reaching her eyes. And she was adorned with brown eyes. She was the average height of any girl her age. Her shy nature often brought about unexpected second looks of the male students at Misaki High; which she was completely oblivious about. She is currently a member of the Music Club and loves to play one particular instrument, but she knows how to play a few others.

"Morning, Ike-kun." Kazumi smiled, her eyes closing in the process. "How was your vacation?"

He gulped. Oh, indeed, Hayato was one of those male students that had an eye for her. He stood slightly taller than the average male, so he tended to slouch a bit. He had a darker color of brown hair with a few bangs covering his forehead. His eyes were that of a shade that was slightly darker than plain mauve. He is also in charge of planning the events that happen in their school year; such as carnivals, field trips, etc.

"It was…good." That and the fact that he was trying to build up his courage to finally tell her how he really felt all throughout the break. It was, after all, their senior year. Now was as good as ever. "I-…"

Kazumi suddenly gasped.

He pressed his glasses up on his nose and followed her gaze in the near empty hallway, until his eyes focused on one very familiar form. _Is that...Akagi-san?_ He blinked, took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, placed his glasses back and blinked once more. "Akagi-san?"

Akagi Shana was slightly shorter than the average girl, with long flowing black hair, one trademark bang crossing over the bridge of her nose and curving to the left or right. And she had round, brown eyes. She was clad in the school uniform, but what really surprised the duo was the way she looked. Shana was known as one of the smart ones of their year, as well as athletic in some sense. Everyone knew of how she plans on taking over in Student Council since she spoke about it the previous year.

Kazumi couldn't wait anymore and ran up to the poor girl, engulfing her in a tight embrace. "Shana-chan! I missed you!"

The smaller of the two had to take in what was happening before hugging back. "I missed you too, Kazumi." Shana smiled as the brown-haired girl released her. "Please, don't cry now. It hasn't been that long, has it?" She pulled out her handkerchief and started dabbing at the girl's cheeks.

"A month is too long! Don't you agree, Ike-kun?" Kazumi's tears suddenly disappeared as she looked at the stupefied male.

He nodded silently. It was a wonder that Akagi-san and Yoshida-san were best friends. They had completely different personalities, yet they seemed to fill in each others weaknesses. Simply put, they were a dynamic duo. "You've certainly changed your style, Akagi-san."

Shana frowned. "Hayato, I told you to stop calling me Akagi-san! I've known you since Middle school." She crossed her arms in annoyance to emphasize her point.

"Gomen, gomen." He waved his hands in front of him, sweating slightly under her glare. "It's a force of habit. I'll be sure to get it through my thick skull of what your name is." Kazumi lightly laughed at the two, causing Hayato to blush outwardly and jump for joy inwardly. He had made her laugh! Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad year for him after all.

"Shana-chan."

"Hm?" Her glare dropped, Hayato sighing with relief, and turned a questioning gaze upon her best friend.

"How come you finally let your hair down?" Kazumi leaned in close so that their noses were touching. "And are you wearing _contacts_?"

A slight hue appeared on Shana's cheeks. "I am _not_ wearing contacts!" She backed up a few steps, turning around so that they would not notice her blush. "For your information, they said my eyes have perfect vision again after all these years."

"That's great, Shana-chan!" Kazumi was really glad that things were starting to get back to normal again. She didn't want to see her best friend suffer once more; she didn't have the strength to prevent such ill-doings.

"Gomen, I have to go see our Sensei this year to ask about our special events." Hayato bowed. "I will see you in class, Yoshida-san. And I will see you at lunch, Akagi-san." He dashed off before an inanimate object collided with him.

Shana grunted. "Hayato! You get back here!" Her echo only bounced off of the walls and not into his ears. _I'll get him at lunch._ She studied her friend for a moment before responding to her earlier question. "I decided to start off the year with a new look, but for some reason I feel that I've done this before…"

The short-haired girl eyed Shana carefully as they walked together to the second floor where her club resided. _Could she be remembering already?_ They rounded the corner and stopped to look out the windows. The sun was already peeking out over the horizon since it was now close to 7:30 am. "Déjà vu?" Kazumi offered.

"Yeah…"

She sensed the sudden change in Shana's mood. "Ano…I bet you'll win the election in two months!" Kazumi hurriedly blurted, but noted the smile that appeared on her friend.

"Arigato, Kazumi." And hugged the girl out of near necessity. Shana was grateful that she always knew what to say to lighten up her mood, but lately there was something bothering her. As if her best friend had something to tell her, but wasn't allowed. It was a strange thing seeing as how they told each other a lot of things, but this seemed to be something that she has kept a secret over the years. Shana would tell herself that she would find out when the time was right, so she never pressed into the matter. If it wasn't her business, she wasn't going to pry. "It's too bad they decided to split us up this year, huh?"

"Yes..." Kazumi scuffed her shoe against the floor. "We'll still see other at lunch and after school as always, right?" She needed to hear it directly from Shana as a sort of reassurance.

"That's right." Shana looked at the clock in the hallway and Kazumi smiled once more. "But I think it's about time we head to your Music Club. I'd like to see my favorite best friend play."

Kazumi rolled her eyes at that statement. "I'm your _only_ best friend." Shana laughed and pulled the girl towards the room at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, yeah." She pointed to an instrument she always loved hearing her play and closed the door behind her. _But just what aren't you telling me?_ Shana sat down on the piano's bench as her friend set up. _I wish you would just tell me, Kazumi._

"And that's everything for you, Ike-san. Did you have any questions?" The teacher moved aside the folder to make room for all the papers he had made copies of.

"No, that's it, Inaba-sensei." Hayato placed them into his bag after making sure everything he needed for the year was there. "If there are any changes I will let you know. Thank you." He bowed slightly and turned to exit.

Inaba realized the folder that he had pushed aside was something important. "Ike-san, there's one more thing." The boy stopped and turned around with a questioning gaze. "You'll have to make a change in the student class list as there will be a new student coming in a month's time."

He walked back to his sensei and took hold of the folder that was now being held out to him. "A student after a month of school?"

"Hai. He will be transferring to Misaki High and I do not know why as of yet. This very brief description and photo was given to me an hour ago." They both looked at the clock and it was now ten to eight in the morning.

"I'll make sure to update it and look into it for you, Sensei."

"Thank you."

They nodded to each other before Hayato left the room. Now he was curious. He'd never heard of a case where a student transferred just after the school year began, but then again, there were students who transferred during the middle of the year. "Let's just see who this transfer is."

He placed his bag on a windowsill in the hallway and opened the folder in his hands. The first thing he noticed was a photo that was face down. _Odd._ He skimmed the piece of paper, but his eyes stayed glued to the first line. The student's name.

"No way." He hurriedly grabbed the photo and turned it around, almost disbelieving whom it was. "You've got to be…" He mumbled something that only he could hear before crossing his arms and going into thinking mode.

"It's best that I don't say anything. They will find out in one month, after all." He nodded his head. Silence was golden. If they ask him why he didn't say so sooner, he would just tell them to think about what good it would have done if he did.

"This is going to be one eventful year, Yoshida-san, Akagi-san…" He clipped the photo back, but face up this time. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes stared back at him, a few bangs going over his face.

"…Sakai Yuji."


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

Disclaimer: I, or we, do not own Shana or any of its characters….just THIS plot.

AN: Too tired to think of one XD But I'm Satiety, I will be looking after Yuji's side of this fic. Be honest because this is my first fic, so I need all the advice I can get. I'm a guy, in case you're wondering.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Faint sounds of footsteps were made as he slowly approached the monorail station. Wearing a sleek, silver headphone with his MP3 in his right hand, he walked smoothly to the stop. He could somewhat hear conversations around him but he did not pay attention to them. The sound of the monorails and the sound of his music playing were the only noises he chose to hear.

He sat down on the bench. He had been walking for quite some time, carrying only his backpack. His backpack was bulging a bit from his trip from his old home. He still had a few more things to bring, but he brought as much as he could. His backpack was heavy, but he didn't mind… as long as it didn't rip. He saw a woman with a young girl, her daughter, in front of his view while he waited. The Mom wasn't tall woman and looked roughly about 29 years old. She had curly hair that stood out completely, almost like an afro, but wasn't. She was wearing a bluish type of blouse that made her feminine side appealing and a long blue skirt that was not revealing but made her look younger. As for the daughter, she had long straight hair and looked about 6 years old. She was also dressed nicely with a hint of maturity in her. She has holding something in her right hand. It looked like a toy violin…

The monorail approached with a loud noise that made the music of his MP3 disappear. It stopped with screeches and other mechanical noises associated with it. The doors opened and a stampede of people came out; Businessmen, businesswomen, students, and others taking the monorails. They depended on it greatly for business and economic purposes. The rush of people that came out was never-ending. People talking on their cell phones, people talking loudly to one another, and, of course, the loud noise of the Monorail station speakers contributed to the uproar of rush hour.

As more people came out, the duo family, apparently, got separated. He had been watching them for quite some time and he knew where they both were. Unconsciously getting up from his seat, he quickly darted towards the stampede, heading towards the little girl. He was stopped suddenly by a white rectangular card that dropped from his shirt pocket. The card showed a young picture of a student in Hyotei Middle School wearing a black school uniform. The picture showed no expression, very much like a poker face. He quickly grabbed the card without hesitation and looked up. The group of people coming out of the monorail had lessened but the daughter and Mother still haven't found each other yet.

He spotted the young girl near a garbage bin. She was looking around frantically for her Mother while holding her instrument closely at her side. He approached her, but didn't speak to her. He casually looked around in search of her Mother but didn't see her at all.

He muted his MP3. "Umm, excuse me for asking, but do you happen to be lost?" He questioned her even though he knew the answer already. He didn't make eye contact since he didn't like to stare at people eye-to-eye.

"Yes, I got separated from my Mother and I don't know where she is now. Could you help me, Onii-chan?" She sounded very scared and desperate.

He knew that he couldn't just leave her, so of course he would help her. He gave no second thoughts; after all, he wanted to help them from the beginning. He said calmly, "Sure, why don't we go over there?" He pointed to the area near the washrooms. That's where he saw the Mother last. A lot of the people that came out of the monorail were in that area due to the fact that the stairs leading to the exit was in that direction. _They should move the washrooms somewhere else_, he thought.

"Yay! Thank you!" Her right arm clung onto his shirt sleeve and held it tight. He could feel the amount of pressure she was putting on him, but he withstood it. He felt like he was being dragged rather than showing her the way. In her left arm, the child was indeed holding a toy violin.

They reached the washroom area, but didn't find her Mother. Her Mother wasn't very tall so it was hard to spot her. The young girl looked around, still holding onto his shirt sleeve, and sadly called out for her Mom.

He looked down at her and he realized that a similar situation happened to him and his best friend a long time ago…

"Nanako?" A woman's voice was heard beside them. She was heading up the stairs while passing some people. "Nanako! Oh, my gosh!" She rushed towards her daughter with relief. The young girl let go of his shirt and rushed to her Mom. It was a happy reunion.

The Mother sighed with relief and looked at her daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe! I wouldn't know what I'd do if you had ended up going on board the monorail without me!" She hugged her daughter like there was no tomorrow. Then, she looked up and saw him. "Did you help my daughter?"

"Well…sort of." He half-heartedly smiled and scratched the back of his head with his right arm unconsciously. "I only showed her where you might be, that's all."

"Oh, I see. Well, in any case, you helped my daughter…um…?" She was searching for a name. "What's your name? I'm Shirai Nami."

"Sakai Yuji." He said proudly, but quietly.

"Ah, Sakai-kun. Well, you helped my daughter, Sakai-kun, and I don't know how to repay you…" She quickly reached for her purse and was about to give him money.

"No, no, that's ok. Really! Hahaha!" Yuji gestured a 'no' nod.

"Oh, is that so? Hmm, well… how about this?" She grabbed a small circular-shaped confectionary from her purse. She took his right hand and placed the golden wrapped confectionary into his hand. "Here you go. You'll love this for sure." She smiled happily. It was the first time he had seen this sort of chocolate and wondered how it would taste like. He placed it into his pocket and thanked her. "No, no, it's me who should say 'Thank you'." She just kept on smiling at him.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" The young girl with the toy violin tugged his sleeve again. It was annoying since she had a strong grip, but he let it go.

The Mother and the daughter started to head down the stairs. The Mother looked back at Yuji and mouthed 'Thank you' once more. He replied with a small nod.

The sound of the monorail honked loudly. The schedule showed that the next stop would be Misaki City station. _Oh! I've got to go_. He pulled his backpack up so that it wouldn't fall down. He had been carrying it with him all this time and it was getting heavier by the minute. It felt like piles of paperweights were pulling him down. Well, at least he got some exercise.

He boarded the monorail and quickly looked for a seat. After that ordeal, he felt quite sleepy. It wasn't that long ago since he had helped the separated family. Yuji looked at his watch and watched the seconds pass by as he waited for the monorail to move. He closed his eyes for a bit.

He could slightly hear the PA announcement mumbling 'Next stop, Misaki City station.'

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Hm…?_

Young Yuji took a small piece of rock and threw it into the lake. It didn't bounce at all. He threw another one, but the exact thing happened. "Ahhh! It's not working!"

_That's right… I sucked at skipping rocks. It was always hard for me to get it._

"That's because you're doing it all wrong!" A young figure moved in closer to Young Yuji. The figure threw a small, thin and flat piece of rock into the lake with a flick of a wrist; it skipped 4 times. "See!?"

_Who was this? I…I can't remember._

"Eh…you're so good at it. I'll never get it." Young Yuji sighed. He sat down on the patches of grass and stared at the lake. The crystal blue glimmer that gave off was extremely relaxing. The sun was shrouded by a few clouds but it didn't look like it was going to rain any time soon. Young Yuji sighed again.

_I remember this. I think this is where I learned how to skip rocks! Haha, thanks to that person… person… _

"Oi! What are you staring at?" A worried look was etched onto her face as she waved a hand in front of Young Yuji's face.

"...Yu-kun?"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

A slight nudge on his right shoulder made his tiring eyes open just to see who nudged him. The monorail was packed.

His sleepy eyes made its way at the window across him, slightly tilting his head to avoid looking at the person in front of him. The sky was crystal blue just like the lake in the dream. Even when the monorail was moving at a fast pace, the fixed image of the sky stayed the same giving off a slight calm aura. He looked at his watch; it was already five in the afternoon. He had been on the monorail for at least an hour.

Yuji finally got off the monorail and headed towards the city district area of Misaki City. He was to pick up a trinket for his Mom in the pawn shop, but the map that she gave him was slightly…disoriented. Yuji sighed with disappointment. Remembering that he obtained a map from his old house, he took it out from his backpack. He compared his map and his Mom's map and noticed there were similarities. He analyzed the map thoroughly and was able to remember the location in a matter of seconds. He had to pass through a park to get there, so he quickly headed to Misaki Park.

Arriving at Misaki Park, he noticed a little kid sitting on a bench with an ice cream, an old couple taking a stroll together, a playful dog and its owner playing Frisbee, and a creature that seemed to be…pooping candy? _…Ok…_ he thought with mixed surprise and amazement. _How the heck can that poop candy?_ He shook his head to clear his thought and moved on.

He passed through the park and continued along the sidewalk. It was starting to get dark. The sunset behind him gave off a shadowy figure of himself before him and the street lights started to turn on at each passing second.

He approached his final destination within thirty minutes, but to his surprise, the pawn shop had already closed for the day. "Darn, I'm too late," he murmured to himself. He looked at his watch again and it was half past five. _Weird, I thought my Mom said it closes at six_. He gave another look at the front door; the closed sign was clearly visible. He stepped back once, quickly turning his body, abruptly bumping into a woman, and fell.

"Are you all right? –de arimasuka," she spoke with a monotone voice.

"Y…yeah, I'm ok," he responded as he immediately got up, putting more effort than usual due to his backpack. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking." He dusted off the dirt on his shirt that he acquired and faced the strange woman in front of him. Before he could give a look, he suddenly remembered that he had to be home before six. "Oh no, I gotta go!" He started running towards the direction of the sunset, leaving the woman puzzled.

The woman watched him heading towards the sunset. She saw him tilt his body as if he was about to fall down. He continued to run until she could not see him anymore. A blinking flash caught her eye as she was about to go on her way. "This is…?" She picked up the rectangular card that was at her feet, she looked again at the sunset, but he was already gone. "Sakai Yuji –de arimasu."


	3. Chapter 3: To Dwell On

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, we still don't own this anime.

**AN:** Hi! It's my turn again to set up the next bit of the plot. Have you had any thoughts on what might happen? After all, two different authors have two different sides of the story and where it will lead to. :) Btw, this is September of 2014.

Oh and I'll be taking on the role of responding to reviews. Satiety _might_ respond to some, but it will mostly be me. I'll edit out his chapters so I can put up any reviews that I respond to in there.

Enjoy!

* * *

B-chanz's Corner

**Otaku Rukia:**

I'm glad it caught your interest! To tell you the truth, I made chapter one on the same day I posted it. So I was doubtful in how the first chapter would be. We'll update as frequently as we can!

**Saru14:**

Aha! We caught another fish here! Have any clues as to what we may be planning? Y'see, we're just going with the flow.

**Mikee1:**

Thanks! We've been working out kinks for future scenes, so stick around for those. Waiting is all a part of the game…! ;)

**Mayumiligaya:**

(Your name reminds me of this soap I'm watching. Lol.)

I'm glad you think our story sticks out from others. We think description is important since that's what you need to picture the scene. I'll gladly stop the Japanese words in future chapters; it was a trial run to see how readers would react to it. I'll still keep the honorifics on; I've notified Satiety of this. Don't worry about it! I prefer brutal and honest reviews…basically anything to improve on for future chapters.

* * *

Twisted Promises

Chapter 3

* * *

It has been three weeks since school started this September. For the seniors, it would turn out to be a really hectic year. The Student Council campaigns were to finish off at the end of the next month. There were also many other activities that are being organized for the following month.

Shana, however, was sitting at her desk, staring at nothing in particular. Her mind had blocked out everything as she began to dwell on a particular dream she had the previous night. She couldn't remember the details, but there was surely an image of…something.

"Ugh." She unconsciously tapped her pencil against her desk to the beat of a tune she was humming. Class had ended five minutes ago and she had volunteered to do cleaning duty once everyone had gone. This was one of her daily musings, an end of the day routine to clear out her thoughts and start fresh.

There were two of her classmates still present and it looked like they would be in the room for a little while longer. It wouldn't hurt to start cleaning a bit now; she surveyed the room to see what needed to be done. There was the chalkboard that just needed to be wiped down, stray papers on the desks, and sorting out the recycling bin.

"There's nothing much to do today, I suppose." Shana rolled up her sleeves, grabbed a bucket, and left the room to fill it with water. She closed the classroom door behind her, shutting out the voices of the two students, and headed to the nearest washroom.

Her thoughts drifted back to the dream as her feet guided her to her destination.

_Some sort of tree was there and…_

She turned on the tap and placed the bucket under it. She vaguely remembered that there were petals of some sort floating around her, but what really unnerved her was when a shadowy figure spoke to her.

_He called me Shana. No honorifics, just Shana._ Her face scrunched into frustration as she hurriedly turned off the tap. _It may just be a dream, but someone I don't know is not allowed to call me by my first name. They'd have to be really close to me, or they're just plain stupid._

The corner of her mouth twitched at the thought, assuming it was the latter. She hauled the bucket out of the sink and drifted her way back to the classroom. She slid the doors open and stepped in. The last two students were gone, but another was in their place.

A confused look was etched onto her face. She looked at the clock, then back at the girl. "Kazumi? What are-…"

Said girl cut her mid-sentence. "I thought you could use some help." The brown-haired girl moved the boxes of recyclables to the side; it was all sorted.

Shana smiled appreciatively. "There isn't much to be done today." She paused. "But I thought you had to be at your club after school?" She moved over to the chalkboard, dipped the towel in the bucket, grabbed a chair to stand on, and started wiping the board down from top to bottom.

Kazumi grabbed the extra towel and started on the other half of the chalkboard, minus the chair. "Inoue-sensei had to leave early due to an emergency, so we were let out early." She stopped mid-wipe and glanced at Shana.

The girl felt the gaze and looked back at her best friend. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." Kazumi smiled slightly before resuming her part of the board.

Shana was a bit skeptical, but she didn't pry. It was noticeable to her that Kazumi had been doing that a lot lately and always responded with the same answer whenever she asked. She kept telling herself that she would find out when the time came, but she couldn't help being curious about it.

_Whoever said curiosity killed the cat has obviously never met me._

She cheekily grinned as she hopped down from the chair, wiping it down, before placing it back where it belonged. "I'm just going to throw out the water and come back, okay?"

"I'll finish up what's left since it's just those." Kazumi pointed over the scattered pieces of paper.

She nodded in response and headed for the washroom once again. It wasn't a surprise that her best friend wanted to help her. Kazumi was one of the few that Shana allowed to receive help from. It was either Shana gave help or none at all.

_I would like to know what that dream meant and find out who that stranger was._ She dumped the water into the sink. _If I'm right, it was a young boy…but whom?_

* * *

Kazumi waved. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Same time." Shana handed her a paper bag which left her friend confused. "I know your parents won't be home till later, so I'm giving you this as a snack."

The brown-haired girl took the bag and peered through its contents. "Shana-chan, no! I can't take this!" She held out the bag for her to take back, but it was refused.

"Kazumi, take it, I won't hold anything against you." Shana smiled. "You need it more than I do right now. If you don't want to think of it that way, think of it as a thank you for helping me with cleaning duties."

This seemed to convince the girl and quickly embraced Shana. "Thank you, Shana-chan." She whispered before dashing off across the street. "Tomorrow!"

She watched her friend disappear around the corner before heading up the steps of her home. "I'm home!" Silence was her response.

Leaving her shoes by the door, she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. She padded around in her socks for awhile until she found the note she was looking for on the kitchen table. It was scribbled in one of her guardians writing on a plain sheet of white paper.

Shana read it out loud, "Alastor is working an evening shift once again. I will not be home till late. Ingredients for dinner are in the fridge. Don't stay up late -de arimasu. -Wilhelmina."

She placed the note down and sighed. This type of late afternoon was really starting to annoy her. "I guess it's just the three of us for dinner again." She looked down at their tabby cat, Tiamat. She was a mix of light brown and white, and also had the friendly, but picky, attitude.

"Mrowww." Tiamat purred.

Shana looked at her watch and walked back to the front door. "I'll start dinner after I pick him up." She tapped her shoes to make sure her feet were fully in. "Just wait a little while longer, Tia." She didn't bother waiting for a response from the animal as she slid out the door.

She zipped up her jacket as the air was chilly in the afternoons. Winter was right around the corner and she wasn't in the mood to catch a cold and miss school; not with the campaign reaching its peak.

Her decision last year to run for Student Council President wasn't sudden. It had actually been on her mind since middle school, she had a strange feeling that something or someone influenced her before that. Regardless, she has the qualifications to take over in their senior year. Her studies are never a problem as she always got straight A's, even with her club and sports activities.

_I know I'm forgetting something very important._ Her eyes focused on a petal floating with the wind in front of her. _This is just like my dream…_

She held out her hand and waited till the petal settled in her palm before looking at where she was. Somehow her feet had directed her to a place she was not familiar with in the park, but felt surprisingly familiar.

"Did this come from that tree?" She craned her neck up to find a fully bloomed Cherry Blossom tree. Shana couldn't describe what she was feeling at the sight of this one tree. There were other Cherry Blossoms in the park, but this one struck an unfamiliar chord within her.

Not knowing why, she placed her left palm against the tree's bark, her right hand closing around the petal she held against her heart. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She closed her eyes and listened. She could hear the breeze of the chilly pre-winter wind, the smell of water, and even hear children in the near distance. Her eyes snapped open.

_Water?_

Her eyes grabbed onto the image of a small pond just behind the tree. It was hidden, but can be found if anyone took the time to search for it. She took a step forward and around the tree to get closer, when a sudden wave of nostalgia came over her. Shana ignored the feeling and walked to the edge of the pond.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of the small pond water, it was very relaxing. She would have to come here more often as of today. However, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that this was a special place and her mind kept telling her that this wasn't the first time she was here.

Sighing, she picked up a flat and smooth rock next to her shoes and stood up. With her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, her face was full of concentration with her right eye closed, and feet in place, she flicked her wrist, letting go of the rock. Shana watched as it bounced on the surface of the water a few times before finally sinking.

A piece of her memory rushed back, though short, it was enough. While the memory was still fresh in her mind, she walked the few steps to the spot she had seen the object. It was a large, gray, boulder with dry moss covering the top part of it. Not caring if her hands got dirty, she removed the moss.

Her fingers traced the scratches that were forever engraved in the stone. "My name…" She moved her fingers over to the name next to hers. "Kazumi? Does that mean we used to play here together?" She didn't dwell on it as she spotted another engraving just to the left of her best friend's name. "There's something else here…" She crept closer to get a better view, until a certain voice broke through her thoughts.

"Myoop!"

_Huh? Was that…_

"Myoop!"

_He's in trouble!_

She forgot what she was currently doing as her feet pulled her towards the cries. She spotted her friend in front of someone she has never seen before.

Shana's eyes flared with anger, so much that you could almost see fire burning in them. A frown was set upon her face as she stomped towards the culprit. No one would dare hurt _her _friend while she was around.

Her brown eyes clashed with those of the boy's blue eyes as glared. There was definitely something strange about the boy, but she couldn't figure out why. She was behind the marshmallow-like animal now and kept up her glare, she spoke with venom in her voice.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing to Myoopi?"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it! R&R!

Satiety will be doing the next chapter, lookout for that!

Credit for Myoopi goes to Anime News Network.

Direct Link: http : // img. photobucket. com /albums /v78 /kwazistar /comic-4 .jpg (Just DEL the spaces)


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters

**Disclaimer:** We will never own Shana, just this story.

**AN: ** Satiety here. Sorry it took forever to make my chapter, I was occupied with…things -cough- XD Please read this and criticize my writing. I need all the criticizing I can get to improve.

* * *

Chapter 4: Encounters

*Beep*…*Beep*…*Beep* *Be--* A smack on the alarm clocks button made the room silent. Yuji's hand had touched the device, but he did not make any movement of getting up. Instead, he froze solidly, eyes closed, body tilted to his left side, one hand over his headboard and the other over his head. He did not feel like getting up.

… … …

"Yu-chan! Breakfast!" shouted a soft, muffled voice coming through the door.

"Ugh…" he quickly put his bed sheets over his head. "Just ten more minutes…" he murmured as he tried to go back to sleep.

Yuji's room had a square-shaped structure. It felt like an empty room as there was not a single decoration anywhere. His rusty alarm clock, which he had gotten a long time ago, was the only one that stood out. His room gave off a hint of daylight that illuminated the area. The glimmer of light entering his room was covered by his thick curtains. Although it felt empty, it had tons of sealed boxes piled up by two corners. He still needed to unpack them, but he didn't have a chance to get around to it last night.

*Knock, knock* "Yu-chan?" The soft voice grew nearer. She opened the door slowly, entered and took a glance at the sleeping boy. "Yuuuu-chan…" she spoke even softer making it sound dreamy-like. She quickly sat down on the bed making the sleeping boy jump and bumping his head on the headboard in the process.

"Mom!" Yuji quickly rubbed his head where it felt slightly painful. Yuji's mom, Chigusa, had always done that to him ever since his elementary days. The area of his bumps would always differ seeing as how she would always sit down in different positions on his bed and Yuji's reactions would revert to pushing back against the headboard. It was a normal routine for her every time Yuji overslept.

"You never learn, do you?" She smiled happily at her son. Her smile tended to bring happiness to the people around her, as if she was an angel. "Come, eat your breakfast." She rose up from the bed and looked around the room. "How's your back? Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Still a bit sore, but I'll be fine for today. Don't worry about the boxes. I can unpack them." Half of his body had gotten up, taking a quick arm stretch, and felt a tiny pinch on his back. "I'll be down there in a moment." He heard an "ok" from his mom and closed the door. He got up from his bed and pulled the curtains to let the sunshine in. It was a completely bright day.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"So, Yu-chan, are you planning to go to the city today?" Chigusa bit into her toast. The smell of food in the morning was elegant and delightful. The kitchen was clean and the boxes containing the kitchen materials were already gone from last night.

"Yeah, probably. I forgot to mention that your map wasn't very helpful." He made an excuse even though he had his trusted map from his old home.

"Oh, I see. Haha. Sorry about that, Yu-chan. My drawing skills aren't what it used to be," she slowly placed her right hand on the right side of her face. "And don't forget about my trinket. They should be open today if you don't go there too late. You'll be killing two birds with one stone." She smiled again. The old proverb seemed to be true.

He gave a slight laugh. "Yeah, you said that last night…" He reflected back to that moment.

Flashback of Last Night…

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He dropped his heavy backpack beside him, causing a huge bang as it hit the floor. His back was aching terribly from carrying the backpack all day. It seemed like the world was lifted from his shoulders. He untangled his MP3 cord and stuffed it inside his pants pocket; he hadn't realized that the MP3 was still on.

He switched his shoes with the slippers that he found beside the door. _Oh, Dad's not here…_ he thought as he noticed the missing shoes. "Mom?" He looked around the house and spotted her in the kitchen. "Mom!" He rushed towards her. She was carrying an opened cardboard box full of kitchen wares that was left beside the kitchen window. He knew what they were since he was the one who packed them at their old house.

She gave a huge sigh as a relief. "Thank you, Yu-chan, I thought I was able to carry it, but I guess it was too much. Haha." She smiled and laughed, only to have him notice she was sweating a bit from her effort.

Yuji bent down to put the box in front of the kitchen sink; it was sparkling clean when he looked at it. Almost all of the kitchen supplies were in place. "Don't push it too hard, Mom. There's always tomorrow." He slowly stood up, with an ache on his back. _Oww… _He placed his left hand where the pain resided.

Chigusa was staring at Yuji as he got up. She slightly tilted her head and placed her right index finger to the right side of her chin. "Yu-chan, are you okay?"

"Ahahaha, yeah, I'm fine, Mom. I had to bring a lot of stuff from there. Some weird things happened along the way, but it's all good." He, however, forgot to mention the trinket. He slightly swerved his eyes towards the kitchen window; it was dark, but there was no indication of there being a moon that night.

She was still staring at Yuji. "Hmm…Yu-chan…" She slowly went closer to him. Yuji noticed the red ribbon tied around the back of her hair. "Where is my trinket?" She poked his face and smiled with a slight grin on her face. She loved doing that.

There was a sudden silence.

"Well…you see…" He explained the situation and the strange woman that appeared before him.

"Oh!" She poked him once more. Yuji flinched and scratched his face once her finger pulled away. He didn't mind her constant poking nowadays since she had been doing it for a long time. "Well, there's always tomorrow and you can explore the city while you're at it. It's only been 3 days since we've moved here. You can kill two birds with one stone before going to school." Chigusa moved towards the box that Yuji helped her carry. _Hmm, actually three…_ she thought carefully. She opened it carefully with a pair of scissors while saying, "I've already registered you today and you start school October 6th." She looked up at him. "Is that fine with you?"

"Uh-huh. It's more than enough time for me to prepare."

End of Flashback

"Yu-chan?" Chigusa's face appeared brightly in Yuji's view. The sunlight pierced through the kitchen window above her, giving off a radiant glow. It was still early in the morning so the sunshine hadn't dissipated to its normal rays.

Yuji snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Hahaha." He took a small bite of his toast. It was half eaten.

"Yu-chan, you've been daydreaming a lot lately. Is something on your mind?"

"Not really…" He paused to think of what he was thinking. That dream while on the monorail had been stuck in his mind ever since. _Someone called me Yu-kun… who was that?_ And he flipped back to reality once again. "Yeah, it's nothing." He quickly finished his toast, chewing it down bit by bit. He gulped his orange juice down, too, but couldn't finish it all. "Mom…," he asked seriously. "Did we ever come here before? I mean, before we started on planning to move?"

"Yu-chan," she spoke softly. "It's…a…s-e-c-r-e-t." And with a playful smile, she stood up from her chair. She had already finished her toast in a matter of seconds; she was quite the fast eater. "Thank you for the meal." She said gracefully. She had left the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, "That's all you need to know, Yu-chan," she waved at Yuji as she moved up the stairs, leaving him more puzzled than before.

_Wha…? Secret? Why wouldn't she tell me? Does that mean we've been here before? If she's hiding something then it must be true or could it be another one of her tricks?_ Yuji started contemplating himself. _So confusing!_ He got up from his chair leaving his half empty glass of orange juice on the table.

"Thank you for the meal," he said with a disappointed tone.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Hmm… what to do first?_ Yuji stepped outside of the house two hours later. He stood facing away from the door and stretched his arms widely. The fall breeze flew into his face, inhaling as long as he can and exhaled it. "Wow, it's going to be a nice day today!" He felt happy, but his thoughts were in turmoil. He couldn't brush off the things that he heard and dreamed of because he wanted to know more. _Oh well, guess I'll explore the town first and familiarize myself with the places_. He pushed his gate open, which squeaked and closed it roughly. The squeaking of the gate was annoying and needed to be oiled when he came home.

He ventured down the path that he had taken quite a few times. It was basically an uphill and downhill journey towards the park. The scenery was quite nice to look at during the day and it was already fall. He didn't get the chance to notice the scenery until now since he had always been busy packing. Numerous trees have not yet lost their leaves, but they were starting to. The colors of the leaves were very visible. Other than the trees, there were a lot of nice houses around the area. They were nice houses making it look like his new house seemed out-dated. Yuji gave a slight laugh.

'_Misaki Town – Sushi Plus', 'Misaki Video Games', 'Supermarket of Misaki Town',_ Yuji read as he walked through the shops. He was amazed at how everything was close together. There was no need to run back and forth unlike his old area. His old area consisted of going to 2-3 different blocks just to get some supplies. He would usually run errands for his mom after school due to the fact that the school that he went to was very near the shops.

_Mom's probably happy that it's closer for grocery shopping_. Yuji thoughtfully smiled at the thought without looking at where he was going. He suddenly bumped into yet another stranger but this time, it was a small kid. Yuji fell to the ground but the kid withstood the force.

"Ah, sorry about that, haha," Yuji immediately apologized. The kid had a poker face which gave him the feeling that he was irritated or chose to ignore what happened. The kid looked about ten years old with a middle-eastern look. He wore a hood over his head even though it was extremely sunny out and he was carrying an object, tilting at his right side, behind his back. The object was wrapped in bandages and was not covered with a case. It almost looked like a musical instrument but it couldn't be… "Umm, are you ok?" Yuji asked the little kid. He gave no answer and left without saying a word to him. Yuji noticed some letters on the object that he was carrying. It spelled out as 'B-e-h-e-m-o-t-h.'

_Okay… what a weird kid…_ Yuji found himself dumbfounded that he kept meeting odd strangers in a matter of days. He continued along the town, exploring the different places of where he could eat, hang out and play. The hours passed by and it was nearing three and suddenly remembered that he had to pick up the trinket.

He arrived at the park once again, viewing his surroundings, but did not see anyone within his view. _Guess it's not one of those lively days today_, he coolly thought. He went straight to the park bench and sat there for a while, calmly thinking of what to do for the rest of the day. _I've got tons of time. I'll go there in an hour or so… besides, it's only half past three._ He leaned forward; putting his elbows on his legs with his hands curled up under his chin and stared at the water fountain that did not spew any water. There was water in it, but the water fountain had stopped. _Not much of a scenery at this time either_. The area around him seemed quiet and it was the perfect environment where you can just fall asleep. Yuji was about to do so, but he heard a small, yet cute, voice of a creature behind the park bench.

"Myo…"

Yuji rose up and turned his body towards the bench. He kneeled down on the bench and crouched to see the creature licking its own body. _It's that creature again! The one that was pooping candy the other day!_ He surprisingly remembered and carefully examined the creature. It was very white and had a plush-like body. It looked so soft that it could be made into a pillow! It had a tail with a fluffy white ball at the end which constantly moved from side to side. _Wow, what kind of creature is this?_ He got off the bench and moved slowly towards it. The creature did not move, but instead lied down on the patches of grass behind the bench. _It doesn't look scary and it doesn't seem to be frightened_. Curiosity broke loose and he started to touch the creature by poking at it.

"Myoop.."

It said as Yuji poked once. It was a very soft cry.

"Myoop!"

Yuji did another poke. He enjoyed its cry and for that he gave a little chuckle.

"Myoop!"

His third poke was his last, which satisfied his curiosity. He was still crouched down, staring at the creature when suddenly a figure stood behind the white creature and directly in front of him. Their eyes clashed and it seemed like a fight was happening indirectly.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing to Myoopi?" A stranger immediately demanded with a strong, striking voice that made him flinch and making him fall down onto his bottom.

Yuji was at a lost with words. He wasn't used to getting yelled at by some stranger. Let alone a girl stranger. "Well…I…you see…," he tried to explain, but he kept on stuttering.

She gazed down at his form before promptly walking around him, her face flushed with evident anger. "Myoopi, you're not hurt, are you?" The girl's expression softened as she bent down to the creature's level; it shook his head in reply. "That's good. Let's go home." She held out her left arm and Myoopi immediately used it as a ladder to situate himself up upon her shoulder.

The girl looked over free shoulder briefly. "If you ever try that again…" If looks could kill, he'd be ten feet down under. She did, however, study his face for memory since she had a feeling he was new to their small city. It seemed as if she was waiting for something as she stood there, continuing to gaze at him with a piercing glare.

Yuji stopped speaking as she continued to glare at him. He placed his right hand back once, feeling the grass behind him, and looked at her closely. They both stared down at each other like there was a battle in the midst of their stares. It was as if a flaming sword plunged through his entire body that he could feel the heat of a torch burning up inside him. He could feel the sweat coming down on the side of his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him in any way. It was just that… it was my first time seeing a creature like that in here and I just HAD to know what it was," exclaimed Yuji, holding a bit more of curiosity while still trying to get up.

The sun beamed through the patches of trees that were covering both the two figures. It radiated around them for a moment until the silence between them broke with a scream of frustration. "AH! It's already that time?!" He looked at his watch and realized it was already half past four.

The girl raised her eyebrow slightly before standing up and pivoting with her foot to face him. She stared down at his form before holding out a hand. "Shut up and stand," she muttered under her breath as she briefly looked from side to side, "people are starting to stare."

He stared at her hand for a slight second without thinking that he touched her. It was a first for him that a girl, other than his mom, would reach out a hand to him. He started to recall a memory of a small hand slowly grabbing his own. The scenery was very bright in his perspective and could not make out who it was. "Are you okay?" said the figure as it slowly dissipated and reverted back quickly to the girl figure in front of him.

He pulled her hand and released it slowly. He stood up in front not realizing their height difference. "Er, again, I'm sorry," he slowly gained pace as he quickly darted towards the exit of the park. He saw a couple of people shifting their eyes away from them.

_I didn't do anything wrong!_ And he disappeared from the girl's view. The feeling of holding her hand felt familiar to him, but that couldn't be as he only just met her today. _Maybe it was another case of Déjà vu… who knows…_

In a single breath she whispered one word that did not reach his ears, "Idiot…"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Not looking back after that embarrassing encounter, he headed straight to a familiar path he had taken and quickly swerved left to an alley. He ignored the smell of trash and other composites in the area. Walking past a dumpster filled with cats scrounging up food, he took another left and bumped into a strange, yet doll-like lady.

"Oh my, are you ok?" the lady asked with a straight face. She had short, curly brown hair with a stylish big ribbon similar to Chigusa's.

"I…I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," he quickly bowed up and down fast as a sign of apology. He looked straight at the person as if he was admiring a life-sized figurine on display.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking either. I wandered around here looking for my Master after we got separated," she smiled at Yuji happily. "I can't get used to these alley ways. They all look the same, don't they? Now if only there were board signs pointing towards our Pawn Shop…" She continued on in her own world.

"Uh… haha. If only there was," he laughed shyly. Even though she seemed like a nice lady, Yuji could tell that she has no sense of direction. He looked down but quickly looked up as he recalled the word "Pawn" from the lady. "Wait, Pawn Shop? That's right! I got to hurry!" He looked at his watch staring at the seconds go by. "I'm sorry again. I'm in a rush to get to FM's Antiques." He quickly dashed towards an exit in front of him when he heard a desperate cry behind him.

"Wait, please, take me with you!" she pleaded to him as she sat down gracefully. Her eyes looked like she was about ready to cry.

Yuji disliked making people cry. He recalled someone crying in front him back then. It felt like a long time ago… _Wait, was it? _He scratched his head and headed towards the lady offering his hand. "Sure, let's go together." Her hand touched his smooth palm and surprisingly, she was quite light to lift up. He held her hand tightly as they walked slowly but surely towards their destination.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Well, here we are," he stared at the rusted board with bright white letters 'FM's Antiques.' "We arrived but…" he looked at his watch. It was already 6pm. He was late…once again. "…it's closed." He sighed with a disappointment but he was glad he was able to direct the lady to the place. He placed his direction to the lady who was happily smiling at the place. "Umm… is something the matter?" The lady continued smiling and slowly approached the place. Yuji stood behind and watched as she knocked the door twice softly. _I think I mentioned it was closed… _he pondered as to why she was bothering to knock. He was about to say something, but got interrupted as the door slowly opened. It looked like someone was still inside.

"MASTER!!"

"Marianne!"

The door quickly closed and an onslaught of loud voices was heard inside the shop. It seemed like it was going to resonate throughout the place as they continued yelling for a minute. _I guess they know each other. What's this thing about a Master? Is she a maid? What's this about? Are they--? _He continued pondering and regained his sanity by slapping himself.

The commotion died down and the door opened again. A man dressed in white slowly came out and stretched out his arms. He was a tall figure with short, blue hair. Turning his attention to Yuji, whom he noticed was still standing in front of the place, the man stared at him discreetly almost like he was examining him with x-ray eyes. "You there!" he exclaimed with a loud, stern voice.

Yuji stood up straight and he gave an affirmed question, "Yes, sir!?" He felt like he was going to get yelled at. He hadn't done anything at all.

He glared at him one more time and then quickly shifted his mood to a happy and carefree atmosphere. "Stand down, boy, I'm just teasing you. Hahaha!" Yuji sighed with relief as he tried to keep up with the mood swings. "I heard you helped my wife out. Thanks a lot!"

"Oh, haha… it's no problem at all. We were just going to the same place, that's all." He couldn't leave someone behind after all. _Wait, wife? Really? She looked quite young! Why does she call him Master?_ His thoughts ran wild once again, but got interrupted by a pat on the back by the man in white. "Oof!"

"Haha, so, you wanted to come here for something? I'm the owner of this shop. My name's Friagne. You can just call me… Friagne. Hahaha!" He smacked Yuji's back once more, but with less force than the first, causing him to cough due to a forced breath.

"Actually, I wanted to get my mom's trinket. She mentioned that this was the place where she left it."

"Trinket, huh? Do you know the name of this trinket? As you can probably tell, we have lots of trinkets in this place. I absolutely love trinkets. You know, trinkets are actually worth a lot, but people don't take care of them. I would find them thrown into dumpsters and most cases, they're usually broken. It saddens me that they would do such a thing but I would always fix it up…" He continued on like there was no tomorrow.

"…gel," His voice had quieted down. Yuji looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon had already risen, giving off a nice, nostalgic feeling of happiness. His mind wandered about for a few seconds thinking about the girl he met earlier and the lady. One seemed nice and one was just… extreme.

"…and that's how I came to love trinkets. They're absolutely beautiful. But the most beautiful trinket, or should I say, the grand trinket and loved partner in the world is my Marianne," he gave off a loving feeling, almost seemed like he was obsessed. "So, what's the name?" He finally stopped.

"Orgel."

A sudden shock came to him as it echoed in his mind. "Excuse me?"

"…Orgel?" Yuji began to question himself if he had said it right.

"Ohhh… I see." His cheerful mood died down in a matter of seconds as if something hit him in the back. "Yes, I have it here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It was wrapped in white ribbons and angels were designed around it. It seemed like it was a present for a wedding. "Here you go. Don't mind about the payment. I've held this for a long time for your mom and I'm just repaying a favor." He gave the box to him and headed towards the shop. He spoke to him one last time with his back facing Yuji and spoke with a low tone and sad voice. "I didn't think YOU would be the one picking it up." And he closed the door shut. Voices can be heard again inside the shop but much quieter this time.

Leaving the shop, Yuji headed back on the path to home with more questions than he could contain. It seemed like Friagne knew him, but that was his first time meeting him. He would definitely remember a guy as weird as that. _What was that remark for? _He wasn't sure if he was to take that as an insult. Was his mom supposed to pick it up instead? _Well, she did tell me to pick it up. It's not my fault._ He knew his mom couldn't pick it up since she was still busy unpacking everything. "Oh!" He rushed back home knowing that his mom needed his help more than ever. The night grew darker and the streetlights had appeared. It was a long day for Yuji and all he wanted to do was forget his fateful encounters.

Back in FM's Antiques, a small lantern glowed in a small room in the second floor. It gave off an eerie glow that attracted moths around it. The flame of the lantern flickered as a shadowy figure slowly approached the window. "It looks like things have started to move once again for Sakai Yuji."


End file.
